


12:25 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell started to smile as soon as he protected Supergirl with their lunches.
Kudos: 1





	12:25 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell started to smile as soon as he protected Supergirl with their lunches by attacking a villain in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
